Talonfire’s Guide To Pyrrhia
Hello, I am Talonfire, grandson of Clay and Peril. I was recently reading "A NightWing Guide To The Dragons of Pyrrhia" and I noticed several mistakes! I have decided to remake it and add some explanations about all sorts of aspects of Pyrrhia. This amazing parchment was designed by SandWing101. Do not steal I will often make notes about everything you see here. Let's begin. (IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF YOURS YOU WISH TO ADD, LIKE A GROUP OR IMPORTANT QUEEN OR HYBRID, MESSAGE ME OR ASK IN COMMENTS) The Dragons of Pyrrhia Note: A lot of the changes are simply re-wording, the things added are what matter MudWings Description: MudWings have armoured scales, thick and brown. Sometimes they have gold or amber underscales. They also have large, flat heads like mine, with their nostrils on the top of their heads. Their eyes can be golden-amber, pale amber or brown with yellow rings around the pupils. Abilities: MudWings can breath fire if they are warm enough. They can easily blend into mud puddles, which is ideal for hide and seek. They can hold their breath for up to an hour and are usually quite strong. Some MudWings, like Disyerto (Even though she is only part MudWing) and my grandfather Clay, have fire-resistant scales, as they were born in blood-red eggs. Current Queen and any special Queens of Significance (SQS): * Queen Moors (Named after Moorhen) Animi The MudWings have no animus dragons, but may in the future because of hybridization. Notes: * MudWings have groups of siblings, which they call their sibs, and they are very close * The head of a sib group is called the BigWings * My grandfather's mother sold him for a cow, proving that MudWing parents are not very close to their dragonets, and that they love cows. *MudWings are usually quite kind and gentle SandWings Description: SandWings, hence the name, have sand coloured scales (meaning pale yellow or white). They have poisonous barbed tails and forked black tounges. Their eyes are glittering black. Abilities: SandWings can go a long time without water, which is useful in the desert. They can use the barb on their tails like a scorpion's tail to poison enemies. They can bury themselves in the sand for easy camouflage. And breath fire, like most tribes. Current Queen and any SQSs: * Queen Sable (Current) * Queen Oasis (Killed by scavengers) * Queen Thorn (Mother of Sunny) Animi: * Jerboa (From Darkstalker's time) * Jerboa II (Immortal animus daughter of Jerboa. Notes: * SandWing sisters were Blaze, Blister, and Burn. *SandWings seem to not have a common personality SeaWings Description: SeaWings have blue, green, or aquamarine scales (Though some have unique colouring). There are webs between their claws, making them look like amphibious feet. They have gills on their necks (like fish) and light-up scales on their tails, snouts, and underbellies. Their eyes are green or blue, or sometimes grey-green. Abilities: SeaWings can breath underwater forever, and live underwater. They use their light-up scales to communicate in a language called Aquatic. They can create waves with their tails and are excellent swimmers. Current Queen and any SQS: * Queen Whitecap (Current) * Queen Coral (Mother of Tsunami) * Queen Pearl (Sister of Fathom, Darkstalker's time) Animi: * Whitecap's sister (name unknown) * Albatross (Darkstalker) * Turtle (JW member) * Anemone (student, fake animus) * Fathom (Darkstalker) Notes * Animus power is in the royal family * Tsunami was a DOD * Royal SeaWings have additional light-up scales * SeaWings are driven insane when away from water * SeaWings cannot breath fire. * SeaWings also do not have a common personality SkyWings Description: SkyWings have red, orange, pink, or red-gold scales with underscales being yellow, amber, or copper coloured. Their wings are huge. Their eyes can be orange or yellow, or, if they have firescales, they have oddly-colored eyes. One possible firescale eye color is blue, but it's not the only one. Abilities: SkyWings are very good fighters and flyers. They have fire, like most tribes, and some, like my grandmother Peril, have firescales. These firescales are, unfortunately, uncontrollable. Current Queen and any SQS: * Queen Teine (Current) * Queen Ruby (Actually Tourmaline) * Queen Scarlet (Evil queen) Animi: None known, as animi are killed off at hatching Notes: * Firescales dragons are often shunned * SkyWings are usually grumpy and annoyed, with an exception being Cliff or Peril. RainWings Description: RainWings have no specific colour, as they can change the colour of their scales. They usually have bright colours for scales and prehensile tails. Their eye colour is not changed when the scale colour is. Abilities: RainWings can become any dragon from any tribe by changing their scale colours. They have a deadly venom that shoots from their fangs, and can perfectly imitate a bird call. They can easily identify each other's moods. Current Queen and any SQS: * Queen Tiki (Current) * Queen Glory (DOD) * Queen Grandeur (Distant relative of Glory) Animi: None known Notes: * Tiki is a hybrid * The RainWings are mostly vegetarian * Most RainWings are joyful and kind. IceWings Description: IceWings have snow or ice coloured scales (Though, like SeaWings, some have unique colouring). They have talons meant to grip the ice, so they are ridged talons. Their tails are very thin, and the end of their tails is whip-thin. Their eyes are blue, black, or stormy grey, and they have blue blood. Abilities: IceWings can survive subzero temperatures and very bright light. They can exhale a frostbreath that can kill other dragons. Current Queen and any SQS: * Queen Iceberg (Current, though quite old) * Queen Glacier (Aunt of Winter) * Queen Snowfall (Glacier's daughter) Animi: * Queen Diamond (Darkstalker) * Price Arctic (Darkstalker's father) * Penguin (Darkstalker) * Frostbite (see above) Notes: * IceWings cannot breath fire * IceWings often are orderly and strict * There was no IceWing DOD. NightWings Description: NightWings have black or purplish-black-green scales that have silver underscales, and they can also be purple or dark blue. The undersides of the wings are speckled with silver scales. NightWings usually have dark green or black eyes, and mind-readers have silver scales beside their eyes. Abilities: NightWings can disappear into dark shadows and breath fire. Moonborn NightWings have special powers. See below 1 moonborn: Prophecy or Mind-reading 2 moonborn: Both 3 moonborn: Both enhanced Current Queen and SQS: * Queen Tiki (Current) *Queen Glory (DOD) * Queen Battlewinner (Important dragon) * Queen Vigilance (Darkstalker) Animi: * Stonemover (Sunny's father) * Most likely someone related to Sunny Notes: * They fear Darkstalker will return * They live in the rainforest Hybrids Description: Hybrids often have features from both their parents (e.g, I have one dark brown and one yellow eye). Abilities: Hybrids often inherit traits from both their parents, though one is often slightly weakened. Queens and dragons worth mentioning: * Queen Tiki (Night/Rain) * Disyerto (Mud/Sand) * Traeth (Sand/Sea) * Talonfire (Mud/Sky) * Sunny (Night/Sand) * Darkstalker (Night/Ice) * Whiteout (Night/Ice) Animi: * Darkstalker (Became Peacemaker) Notes: * Hybrids are great, how could so many be hated!? Kingdoms of Pyrrhia Note: These contain opinions on the things about each kingdom. Do not take too seriously. '' Mud Kingdom 'Location:' North of the Rainforest Kingdom, the "back" of Pyrrhia . 'Description by Turtle of the SeaWings:' ''"Dreary, swampy, and bog-riddled" 'Description by Talonfire:'' "Interesting kingdom, full of bogs and dragons enjoying life"'' Kingdom of Sand Location: Southwestern portion of Pyrrhia. Description by Glory of the RainWings: "Always hot and clear with no rainy days" Description by Talonfire: "Hot and sunny place with freezing cold nights reaching into the old Night Kingdom" Kingdom of the Sea Location: The "tail" of Pyrrhia, bordering east of the Mud Kingdom. Interesting fact: The kingdom is known to experience hurricanes more and more often than any other. Description by Talonfire: " A place based almost completely underwater, with only a few structures above-water." Sky Kingdom Location: The "wing" of Pyrrhia, ending on the outskirts of both the Mud and Rainforest Kingdoms. Description of the Throne Room by Clay of the MudWings: "Looks as if a giant dragon had stumbled around the room, vomiting gold all over the place" Description of the same by Talonfire: "Beautiful gold-covered room, though maybe a bit too much gold. Rainforest Kingdom 'Location:' The "hind legs" of Pyrrhia 'Interesting Fact:' The NightWings live there, too 'Hilariously biased description by Winter of the IceWings:' ''"Blue is a colour. White is a colour. That is an eyesore." (About the colours of the rainforest) Description by Talonfire: " A sunny and plant-filled kingdom full of happy dragons " Ice Kingdom Location: The "head" of Pyrrhia Description of the palace by Winter of the IceWings: "The most beautiful palace in all of Pyrrhia " (Though this may be a bit biased) Description of the same by Talonfire: "A crystal ice palace sparking in the light from the globe trees around it" Other Important Places in Pyrrhia Note: Suggested by Amber the SandWing MudWing Palace Location: Mud Kingdom A bit of trivia: The Palace did not appear on the second map of Pyrrhia, it was only added when edited by Starflight the NightWing. Description by Talonfire: "A palace sculpted carefully from mud near a large lake." Sable's Stronghold Location: Kingdom of Sand A bit of trivia: It once contained the late Princess Burn's weirdling tower. Description by Talonfire: "A foul-smelling palace with huge walls, an arena, a large statue, and many other notable monuments " SeaWing Palaces Location: The Deep Palace is underwater, and the Island Palace is on an island. A bit of trivia: The Deep Palace is not on the Pyrrhian map Description by Talonfire: "The Deep Palace is a beautiful underwater coral palace containing the SeaWing Royal Hatchery" SkyWing Palace Location: Sky Kingdom A bit of trivia: Blister tried to make Anemone the animus SeaWing enchant the palace to cave in on the SkyWings. Description by Talonfire: (See Sky Kingdom) RainWing Royal Treehouse Location: '' RainWing Village within the Rainforest Kingdom. ''A bit of trivia: The RainWing queens switched out regularly until Queen Glory. Description by Talonfire: "A wonderful replacement for a palace built high up in a beautiful tree." IceWing Palace Location: Ice Kingdom A bit of trivia: Collapsed towers on the old NightWing island look eerily similar to the flight towers in the palace, according to Winter of the IceWings. Description by Talonfire: (See Ice Kingdom) Jade Mountain Academy Location: '' Jade Mountain ''A bit of trivia: Jade Mountain Academy was the first school meant for all tribes, many followed, including Hybrid Academy, which my closest friend is the principal of. Description by Talonfire: "A very well-known school inside of Jade Mountain, a beautiful mountain indeed." Possibility Location: On the Great Five-Tail River A bit of trivia: Names considered for Possibility before the final naming included Hope, Peace, and Union. Description by Talonfire: "A place of peace housing hundreds of dragons from all tribes" The Scorpion Den Location: Sand Kingdom A bit of trivia: During the War of SandWing Succession, many hybrids lived there, as Blister and Burn hated them. During the Hybrid War, us hybrids lived in the underground Scorpion Den. Description by Talonfire: "A hideout for criminals and hybrids (Who aren't criminals!) in the Sand Kingdom" Events in Pyrrhian History Important Pyrrhian Groups Note: Sometimes groups will be the first letters of the group members' names separated by commas and the word "and" C,F, And D Members: Clearsight, Fathom, and Darkstalker Timeline: Darkstalker's Time Why they are important: They lay out the future for both of the tribes connected in their lifetime. The Dragonets of Destiny Members: Sunny, Starflight, Glory, Tsunami, and Clay 'Timeline:WOSS Gallery ''Note: Most art by scavengers MudWingBase.png|MudWing by some scavenger named Joy Ang SandWingBase.png|SandWing by Joy Ang SeaWingBase.png|SeaWing, Joy Ang SkyWingBase.png|SkyWing, Joy Ang RainWingBase.png|RainWing, Joy Ang IceWingBase.png|IceWing, Joy Ang NightWingBase.png|NightWing, Joy Ang Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress